vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)
|-|Po= |-|Mastery of Chi= Summary For as long as he can remember, Po has always admired the Furious Five, a team consisting of five of the greatest kung fu masters in China, aspiring to be just like them despite his rotund body and humble beginnings as the adopted son of a noodle shop owner. So when Master Oogway, the most esteemed kung fu master of them all, selected him to be the Dragon Warrior destined to save China, Po couldn't contain his excitement. But the path to becoming a kung fu master is an arduous one and this happy-go-lucky panda will discover things about himself and the world that he could have never expected. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, 8-A with Hero's Chi | At least High 8-C, at least 8-A with Mastery of Chi Name: Po Ping Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Panda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung Fu Master, BFR (Can send foes directly to the spirit realm) | All previous powers plus Chi Manipulation (Can project his chi, as well as Sealing), Attack Reflection (Can redirect tangible attacks with his belly and with his bare hands), Memory Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Can blind and paralyze the opponent, and Resistance to internal attacks and Pressure Point Techniques | All previous powers plus the ability to manipulate, and absorb Chi as well as break solid matter down into chi and create portals to and from the Spirit Realm Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can fight opponents that can harm him) | At least Large Building level, Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Killed Ke-Pa) | At least Large Building level, at least Multi-City Block level with Mastery of Chi (Should be far superior to his Hero's Chi. Casually stomped Kai. Po's Mastered Chi was described by Kai as being "too much", implying that he couldn't absorb it all, making it immensely superior to the combined chi of the Furious Five (sans Tigress), Master Shifu, Master Oogway, and all of the other Kung Fu Masters from both the Spirit Realm and the entirety of China) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept pace with Tai Lung) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Reflected cannonballs) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class M (Grappled with Tai Lung) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Hit Tai Lung so hard that he flew past the cloud layer) | At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Tanked a punch from Tai Lung which created a large crater) | At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but in combat Po is pretty clever in that he is good at improvising. Weaknesses: Naive, Can accidentally blind himself if he uses the Golden Lotus Clap without closing his eyes, Overusing his Hero's Chi can drain him, exhausting him and making him unable to use chi attacks for a short period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feet of Fury:' Po kicks multiple enemies in mid-air in rapid succession. *'Wuxi Finger Hold:' A chi-based move that can send mortals to the Spirit Realm that involves the user holding an opponent's finger between his or her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright. By flexing one's pinky, the target's chi is presumably affected so greatly that it causes a brilliant, rippling shockwave of energy that extends for miles around. *'Thundering Wing Hammer:' A special and difficult kung fu technique dubbed as one of the Twelve Impossible Moves. The Thundering Wind Hammer is done by rapidly spinning around, suddenly stopping, and then placing one's palm out towards the target. A ball of energy shoots out from the palm and flies toward the target, blowing it back on impact. *'Golden Lotus Clap:' A technique that involves the user announcing the words "Golden Lotus Clap", and then clapping their hands together. A golden mist erupts from the hands and then causes blindness to the target, which the move can also reverse. *'Mongolian Fireball:' A technique where the user goes into multiple stances, and then brings their hand close together vertically. After this, a large fireball forms between their hands and slowly moves forward, sucking nearby objects in. The fireball then gets shorter until it disappears, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. *'Fluttering Finger Mindslip:' Po swirls his hand to the left, then to the right, then flutters his fingers in a twisting motion. This technique causes temporary paralysis short-term memory erasure. When used repeatedly on one target, their memories will begin to deteriorate on their own until they can't even remember how to breathe. *'Chao Wa Punch Kick:' Po punches the mid area of the opponents body and then kicks, the strike of the Chao Wa Punch Kick causes immobilization of the body, meaning that it is possibly a nerve attack technique. *'Wings of Light:' An advanced kung fu technique that allows Po to fly with wings made of light. *'Silken Moon Touch:' Through self-invoked silence and an immense amount of focus, Po concentrates all of his power into a single finger and touches the opponent, releasing a large pulse with a temporary after-effect of turning day into night. *'Hero's Chi:' Releases chi using the Hero's Chi imparted upon him by the universe upon Oogway's passing, in the form of a radiant blast from a part of his body. Key: Kung Fu Panda | Kung Fu Panda 2/Legends of Awesomeness | Kung Fu Panda 3 Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (KFP2 Po and Post-Timeskip Yang were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076’s Profile (KFP2 Po and Extended Canon 076. Speed was equalized, The Thorn was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8